Love's Bite Is Strong, But Also Gentle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While swimming one day, Dana meets an alien who saves her from drowning and falls in love with her. Rated T. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**MASTEROFEVERYTHING19 requested this story. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! Dana belongs to MASTEROFEVERYTHING19 and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love's Bite Is Strong, But Also Gentle<strong>

Dana was out jogging on the back roads of town, enjoying the summer day as she smiled and her shoes hit the road in time with the country tune playing into her ears from her IPod. She ran past the old trash-dumping site and headed for a spot only she knew about.

It was a small pond, hidden by the forest and was only reachable either at the end of the old trash site, where a narrow path would lead to it, or over some high rocks. She now climbed over the rocks and slid down the short way to the other side, where the pond shone in the sun and she kicked off her shoes and set her IPod down in her bag and jumped into the water, swimming around and letting the sun tan her skin.

Thankfully, there were no fish in the pond, just water weeds that grew from deep down, making the floor a tangled mess, but the pond was deep enough to where Dana didn't have to worry about getting her legs tangled in the weeds and she swam on, not knowing that something was in the water with her.

Deciding to swim to the far side of the pond, she backstroked there and found an old pile of junk on the bank that someone had dumped there long ago. She shook her head and climbed out to look at the junk that looked like just metal pieces of a car and a heavy net made of strong chains, giving her a guess that it may have been used to haul the junk there once.

Something shiny drew her attention and she grabbed onto the side of the junk and tried to pull it to the side, but it was heavy and so she tried to move the chain net, but had no luck.

"Be careful!"

The warning that sounded right behind her made her jump and yelp as she whirled around and saw what looked to be a metal shark with green eyes and a muscular black body.

And she saw the huge, sharp metal teeth that lined his mouth.

Letting out another scream, Dana dropped the chain net and ran quickly, but with the area covered in weeds, she couldn't see any path and that made her even more worried as she didn't want to take a chance and maybe step into a snake's nest or worse and so she ran around the junk pile with the shark monster following.

"Hold up, girl!" he said. "Come back!"

She didn't listen as she then tried to climb up the chain net to the top of the junk pile and jump into the water from there.

Only when she got ready to jump, the junk beneath her feet shifted as the chain net came loose, making Dana loose her footing and fall into the water and the net fell right on top of her, pulling her down into the water as it sank and she couldn't get free as she struggled under the heavy weight.

The heavy chain net sank deeper, pulling her with it and coming a bit around her so that she couldn't figure out which way was to the shortest end so that she could escape and get to the surface.

She then saw movement and saw the same shark monster coming towards her and she began struggling even harder as he got closer and grabbed part of the net, opening his jaws and with a loud snap and chomp that she heard loud and clear through the water, he bit into the chain net and tore it away like aluminum foil, eating a large hole into the net over where she was trapped before he reached in and grabbed her arm, pulling her through the hole he had made and holding her as he swam upward to the surface as fast as he could.

Dana was almost unconscious by the time the shark monster made it up to the surface, but feeling the water finally lose its grip on her, she gasped for air, her breath sounding like a squeaky wheel as she tried to breath in the oxygen to her lungs as her rescuer carried her to the shore where her bag was and went to it, pulling out a towel and placing it around her and she grabbed onto it, shivering as she could still feel the heavy net dragging her down to her death.

"Hey," said the same voice that had first spooked her. "Easy. Just keep breathing."

She did as she was told and looked at him. He still looked a bit scary, but he had saved her life. If he hadn't cut that net, she would be dead right now. She lifted her head.

"Thank you for saving me," she said. "I…,"

"Shh," he said, sitting down next to her. "It's okay, Baby. I've got you."

With that, he pulled her into his lap, making her gasp as he suddenly rolled to the side, gently pinning her to the ground. She gasped again, but then saw him look at her and bring his head closer to hers.

"You're beautiful, little mermaid, and you're mine," he said, nuzzling his mouth gently against her face. She didn't struggle as he was being gentle, but was surprised when he turned over again and pulled her to lay on him as he chuckled.

"How about a kiss, little mermaid?" he said, chuckling again as her face went red and she couldn't seem to say anything, but she felt him hold her closer and she then figured she could give him a thank-you kiss for saving her, so she kissed him, pulling back after a moment.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Eatle, little mermaid," he said. "And yours?"

"Dana," she said to him. "Why are you calling me that?"

Eatle chuckled at her. "Because I've fallen in love with you," he said to her as he gently rubbed her sides, making her gasp and groan a bit in pleasure as she lay on him, realizing she really liked him.

"You may be a shark, but I really like you," she admitted.

She didn't expect Eatle to roll over so that he pinned her again, but she found out why he did so when he moved his mouth to her shoulder and with upmost gentleness that all she felt was a bit of pressure, he bit into her shoulder just enough to leave an imprint of his teeth without hurting her and did the same to her other shoulder and to the crook of her neck. His very gentle bites made her gasp and let out a small moan before he rolled over again and pulled her on top of him.

"I love you, Dana, my little mermaid," he said, now kissing her mouth, neck, and shoulders gently, making her smile.

"I love you too, Eatle," she said as she now kissed him back, enjoying not only how strong the bite of love was with her new boyfriend.

But also how gentle it was too.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
